


Poison and Kerosene

by crabmoss



Series: Shapeshifter au [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Other, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoss/pseuds/crabmoss
Summary: A city run reveals something new about Party Poison.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Shapeshifter au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Poison and Kerosene

“The hell are ya doin’, Poise?” Ghoul walked into the garage and saw Party Poison doing… something weird.

Party jumped and dropped one of the gas cans they were holding. “Fuck!” They slowly turned around to face Ghoul. “It’s uh, gas. For when we go into the city. You remember that we’re goin’ on a stealth run inta the city, right Ghoulie?” Party was being oddly suspicious, but Ghoul was going to let it slide. For now.

“Yeah…” Ghoul side eyed Party then went to grab the tool he’d come for. He understood that Party was getting some extra gas for the trans am, but there seemed to be way too much of it. And it looked like Party was pouring gas on their arms and hands. That was strange, even for Party.

Ghoul didn’t think much of it until later, when he was reading a zine in his room and something hit Party’s door, assaulting his nose with a pungent gasoline smell. 

“Party Poison! Where the fuck are you?!” Ghoul got up and walked into the hallway. “Hey Jet, ya seen Party?”

“Who? I, uh, haven’t seen them, no. Not at all.”

“Did you throw that, then?” Ghoul had a calmer voice now. Probably because it was harder to be mad at Jet.

Jet nodded. “They, um, asked me to throw it inta their, uh, room.”

Ghoul grinned deviously. “Lets hide it from ‘em!” He proposed.

“Uh, no, no thanks.” Jet seemed a little paranoid. Was he all right?

“You okay, Jet?” Ghoul used his caring voice.

“‘M fine, why?” Jet took off his sunglasses and looked Ghoul right in the eyes. That was his way of showing trust, so chances are he was actually fine.

“Ya norm’ly help me out with prankin’ Poise. Thought somethin’ was up.” Ghoul shrugged.

Jet shook his head. “Just tired,” he slowly began to put his sunglasses back on. “If ya know what I mean.” Jet added a smirk, picked up Party’s tank top that he’d thrown, and walked down the hallway towards the main area.

Ghoul shrugged and went back in his room to read.

It couldn't have been five minutes later when Kobra came into his room, laid down right next to him, put one arm around Ghoul and used the other to start carding his hand through Ghoul's hair while he read. "Ya seen Party lately?"

"Nah, they're prolly still out in the garage."

Kobra hummed in response. "Gettin' stuff around for the city run tomorrow?"

"Seemed like it. They were gettin’ way too much gas. D'ya know what the fuck that's about?"

"No." Kobra stated before pushing his head against the back of Ghoul's.

Ghoul was ready to protest his answer, but falling asleep with Kobra seemed like a better option. He threw the zine onto the floor somewhere, leaned slightly back, and closed his eyes.

—

The next day was city mission day. Spirits were low and anticipation was high as they got the trans am supplied with any last minute supplies they may need.

While Ghoul was waiting for Kobra to finish up some repairs that made the sun roof easier to close, Jet came over and slung his arm around Ghoul's shoulders.

"Back seat, babey!" He proclaimed.

"Hell yeah!" Ghoul affirmed.

On strenuous missions like this Ghoul and Jet liked sitting in the back together. It was mainly so they didn't get too worked up and lost in their thoughts. The two could just talk about something stupid and not worry about what was to come.

Kobra hopped out of the back and bowed, holding the door open.

"For the master and his plus one." He joked.

Ghoul laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you, kind sir." He replied in the same tone.

They both laughed and looked at each other. Ghoul got out of the way so Jet could still get in the back, then grabbed Kobra's face. They kissed as hard and as long as possible. Or at least until Party came out of the diner.

"All right, lovebirds, break it up. We ain't in the city yet." They didn't actually do anything to break the two up, and Ghoul was able to get in a whispered "I love you so much" before they went to their seats.

As Party got positioned into the driver's seat, Ghoul noticed them slipping a small box in their gun holster. He didn't say anything. Not now.

The drive towards the city went just about as normal as any other. Ghoul and Jet debated the proper way to change a tire, Kobra stared out the window or talked to his sibling, and Party drove. Just like always.  
At some point Ghoul had come up with an idea, which he began to voice to the other. “Are there any pets in Battery City?”

“Sometimes,” Party answered. “Why? Oh. Yeah, I think you’ll pass, some upper class families have pet birds from the desert. Ravens aren’t the most common, but people do keep them. Just make sure you don’t cause trouble and you stay on Kobra’s shoulder or arm at all times.”

Ghoul cheered. “Fuck yeah! Thanks, Poise!”

Party Poison nodded. “Wouldn’t want to leave behind my favorite Raven, now would we?” Their voice was only slightly teasing, for Ghoul knew Party enjoyed having the raven around.

When Ghoul saw the 'save yourself' sign that had been spray painted over some old billboard, he knew they were getting close. Party obviously did too, because they pulled the car over by some cacti.

"This is our first, last, and only stop. Stretch your legs and get your disguises on, folks." Party announced. 

All four headed to the trunk and grabbed what they planned to wear so they didn't get arrested. Ghoul and Kobra planned on faking being a straight couple, as did Jet and Party. Now they just had to look it. Due to Ghoul's long ass hair, Kobra and Ghoul mutually agreed he would dress as the woman. Besides, he'd never worn a skirt before and always wondered what it would be like.

Ghoul and Jet clambered out of the back together to go change.

"You know," Jet started as they were gathering their things from the trunk. "I sometimes wish I was shorter, so I could actually wear dresses and skirts without looking awkward."

"Don't relate. You've got a hella great sense of style either way, trust me."

"Thanks, Ghoulie." Jet nodded and they headed separate ways.

Ghoul’s outfit was a standard black skirt and white blouse with a black cardigan. He’d snagged a black headband from show pony, too. Just so his hair looked a little neater. Party was going to be wearing the same thing.

While Ghoul was putting his outfit on, he could've sworn he saw something go up in flames from the other side of the road.

"Y'all good over there?" Jet called from his and Ghoul's side. So Ghoul wasn't imagining things.

"Fine!" Kobra called back.

Ghoul and Jet looked at each other with concern before finishing up.

"Fun Ghoul!" Jet sang at him. "Are you ready for makeup!"

"I fuckin' forgot! Course I am!" Ghoul was really excited for this part. Jet Star was notorious for his makeup skills.

It took what seemed to be about ten minutes before Jet was done.

He pulled Ghoul towards the trans am and placed him in front of the side mirror. "Take a look!"

Jet's work was impressive. "Fuck, Jet. S’that really me?" He beamed and gave Jet a hug. After that he and Jet grabbed their old clothes in messy piles and threw them into the trunk. They could be sorted out later.

Kobra emerged a minute later looking dapper as hell in a white dress shirt and black pants. It was the same outfit Jet was wearing. "Oh wow, is that my wife?" He ran up to Ghoul and cupped his face. "Only girl I'd ever date."

Ghoul blushed and fixed Kobra's lapels on his shirt. "You don't look half bad yourself…"

Party walked out a moment later and headed towards Jet. Ghoul studied them, and he wasn't sure that was actually Party. No way anyone out here could have a disguise that perfect. They looked exactly like a Battery City woman should, down to every last detail. Something Ghoul would never quite pull off. It seemed that they didn't even have the same facial shape. How was that possible? Were they just that good at makeup?

Ghoul saw Jet compliment Party's hair and run his hand through it. Now that Ghoul really looked, it wasn't the desert sun reflecting. Party's hair really was a different color. It was somewhere right in between brown and blonde. More a sandy blonde than anything, really. Fitting name for a child of the desert.

Party did the same back to Jet Star as Kobra and Ghoul watched, running their hands through it and just enjoying Jet’s hair. He’d cut it for this, saying that the mission was much more important to him. Besides, it could grow back.

Ghoul looked to Kobra and noticed he’d dyed his hair a dark brown, something close to how Ghoul imagined his natural color looking. He looked good.

They'd all walked back and thrown their clothes into the trunk of the car. Each member grabbed all their supplies that were absolutely necessary, hiding them in their dress clothes. Ghoul hid his blaster, too. Just in case.

The last mile or so of the journey was to be walked. It was okay if their clothes got dirty. In fact, it was welcomed. That way they'd look like citizens who'd been dragged all the way into the desert by killjoys and had to walk back on their own. That was the cover story the crew was going with, anyway.

The closer they got, the more the couples gravitated towards each other. At some point Party and Jet began holding hands, and Ghoul and Kobra had their arms around each other.

The four reached the security booth near the city entrance, and left it to Party to do all the convincing.  
They slumped against the booth, looking nothing at all like their normal confident self, and put on a feminine pleading voice. "Please," they began, sounding upset and dehydrated. "Some rebels dragged me and my family into the desert. We could really use a transport back." They threw in a pout at the very end, just to really sell it.

Ghoul was impressed. He knew he would've immediately given in.

The scarecrow at the booth obviously had the same thought, because he immediately stood up and grabbed some car keys. "Of course, ma'am. Just bring your family around back and we can take an exterminator’s car."

Party looked back at their crew and smirked. Sly bastard.

All four followed the scarecrow to the standard black exterminator car and piled in the back.

The scarecrow got into the passenger seat. "I can't drive this. We have to wait a moment for the assigned exterminator to get back."

They sat in silence, Ghoul squeezing Kobra's hand tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Let new know your thoughts! Leave a comment or find me on tumblr @cool-enmity


End file.
